You Cannot Charm Me
by tinylexie
Summary: Kingsley and Lucius are on opposite sides, but they do have at least one thing in common, their ability to speak smooth words. Sequel to "False Smiles." Takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.


It was only because of all of Kingsley's Auror training that he heard the approach of another individual, and even then it was still a very close call.

Kingsley, however, did not go for his wand. He had always stood out from the rest of the Aurors in that he preferred to face a situation as calmly as possible and only use violence and force when it became absolutely necessary.

Kingsley, therefore, stood calmly and apparently unfazed (even though he couldn't help but tremble slightly in the inside) as he met the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"You heard me coming," Lucius breathed. "Not many do."

"To their misfortune I presume," Kingsley replied.

Lucius smirked ever so slightly. He then began to circle Kingsley as if he was prey.

If not for all his Auror training and his confidence in his abilities, Kingsley would have been unnerved.

"What game are you playing, Malfoy?" Kingsley asked casually. "I know that you must have more important things on your agenda than just going around and seeing how many Aurors you can scare."

"I have no reason to bother with the other Aurors," Lucius returned smoothly, the amusement in his eyes clear.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"I cannot help but admire your confidence," Lucius then spoke. "It is true that dear Fudge thinks highly of you, but I can assure you that he is firmly in the palm of my hand."

"Then why haven't you told him yet that I am with Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked, hating how he allowed curiosity to creep into his voice.

Kingsley was usually very good at hiding his emotions, but he couldn't help the betrayal of his voice on this particular occasion. His question was something that he had been curious about for quite some time now, especially since he had no doubt that Lucius did indeed hold the stronger influence over the Minister.

"He trusts in your abilities," Lucius explained. "Your presence and your reassurances keep him calm, which makes my job a lot easier. And very soon, he is really going to need your support and your ability to make him believe that all will be well."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Kingsley pressed.

Lucius's only response was to smirk.

Kingsley kept his composure. He had not really been expecting to receive a straight answer from the blond-haired wizard anyways.

"Well, if that's all you need to say to me, I really must be going," Kingsley spoke. "You're not the only one with an important agenda."

Kingsley began to walk past Lucius.

"Have you been thinking at all about what I told you the last time we talked?" Lucius asked.

Kingsley was dumbfounded for a moment. From what he had heard about Lucius Malfoy, it was not like him to be this direct and blunt about anything. No, Lucius Malfoy liked to dance around whatever his real goal or purpose was.

"You have all the potential in the world to truly be someone great," Lucius spoke. "It is not too late for you."

Kingsley allowed himself a slight smile. "You may be able to charm the Minister and many others with your smooth words, Malfoy, but you cannot charm me. I have never desired to have anything to do with Voldemort, and I never will."

"'Never' is such a strong, _permanent _word, Shacklebolt," Lucius remarked, "and from my experience, nothing in life is permanent."

"I will not deny that," Kingsley responded, "but I also believe in the strength of honour."

"Honour," Lucius sneered. "If you truly understood honour, you would realize that I am here right now because of honour."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow.

"You are a Pureblood," Lucius said, "and I do not desire the deaths of any more of my kind."

"Then you are serving the wrong master," Kingsley replied. "It will not bother Voldemort in the slightest to sacrifice any one of you, and that includes you as well."

"I am hardly that naïve," Lucius returned sharply. "My association with the Dark Lord has always been nothing more than a matter of business, and I know that he feels the same way about me."

"Dumbledore would care about you," Kingsley responded, feeling a stab of sadness for the other man who did not seem to be bothered by the fact that he served someone who only valued him as long as he was good for business.

Lucius laughed bitterly. "Would he care about me as much as he cared about James and Lily Potter? We both know how much Dumbledore's care for them helped them out in the end. The last time I checked, they were dead and buried. And they were hardly the only ones to have suffered for placing their misguided trust in Dumbledore. No, Shacklebolt, having anything to do with Dumbledore would be a bad business decision on my part."

"And you truly think that Voldemort is better?" Kingsley pressed. "You have just admitted to me that you fully realize that you mean nothing to him."

Lucius smiled slightly. "You may be able to charm Fudge and many others with your smooth words, Shacklebolt, but you cannot charm me."

With those parting words, Lucius walked past Kingsley and down the hallway.

* * *

The next day, Kingsley learned what Lucius had meant when he had said that Fudge would soon really need his support.

Ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban.

_Clever bastard,_ Kingsley couldn't help thinking.


End file.
